Kokoro Wo Tsunaide
by Yuki-Illuser
Summary: And alternate universe pretty much. Ayame doesn't exist So Koug is married to Kaiga, they have two sons. The plot is still forming. I'm working on Ch.2 as we think. See ya soon


Kokoro Wo Tsunaide  
  
~Even the wall that wouldn't budge By me alone With you surely it will start moving  
  
Join your strength Yes With the key of It will open The door that leads into dreams  
  
No matter how deep the darkness is There's no night to which morning shall not come  
  
Everybody Join your hearts For we'll be fighting tough guys So Everybody Gather your courage Let's begin walking into the unseen tomorrow Get Up Burning Hearts  
  
I'll give you strong thoughts Rather than sorrow When bitter times come just call me  
  
Plunging into the thrashing Sea of time Let's begin searching for the future that gives forth light  
  
No way shall I live Eluding what the eyes see  
  
Everybody If we join our hearts We won't lose to anyone Believe in it Now if Everybody throws away their tears We'd like to embrace dazzling feelings Get Up Burning Hearts  
  
Everybody Join your hearts For we'll be fighting tough guys So Everybody Gather your courage Let's begin walking into the unseen tomorrow Get Up Burning Hearts Burning Hearts......~  
  
A/N- I don't own Inu-Yasha. let the surprise sink in ^^' Anyhow. I do however own, and I quote-Kiaga, Yatarani, Shinobi, and the temple they live in ^^ Oh. but someday. someday it will be mine. and it will rule ^^..--. but until that day.. I own nothing!.. But I own Kouga!.. well. not really. but in the creepy fangirl sense. sure why not ^^ Please.. no flames.. I burn easily^^  
  
In a clearing somewhere in the eastern lands, the familiar scent of Kitsune and wolves filled the surrounding area. Three figures were crouched in the clearing, One, the oldest, was female. She looked young but he had wise and gentle eyes, they were emerald green. Those of an adult. It was obvious she had been alive for a good while, but among demons she was still terribly young. Her hair was long and kept in a loose ponytail, not in it's normal neat and tidy braid. She wore a black body suit with a sleeveless green shirt over it, it was very loose, hanging over one shoulder. She had a sash around her waste and a large piece of clothe like a makeshift skirt. It was also green. Then there was an apron over the slight skirt, dirty from working seice early morning. The second was a brown wolf demon, male. He stood about 2 feet shorter than the white female fox. He had short spiky black hair. His eyes were gray like stone, but they were warm and loving. He wore a loose white shirt, dirty from work also, and black pants. He had pointed ears. He looked 10, if not younger. He wasn't skinny, but he wasn't muscular either. Like his mother he was lean. The third, the youngest was definitely a kitsune. He had long white hair that was in a tight braid. He looked 5, he was very cute. His shirt was white and buttoned up in the front, he had no sleeves. And white pants that were pulled up like shorts. He had dirt all over his face from working.  
  
"Shinobi, Catch!"  
  
The small white kitsune boy threw a pile of logs over at the male brown wolf. Him being small an child-like, he threw them in a spiral of wind. The brown wolf, apparently named Shinobi, drew his sword, "You need to throw harder Yatarani!" He ran forward and sliced at the logs, they landed in a pile. "Mommy, are we done yet?" The small kitsune asked, running up to the apparent mother.  
  
"It'll do for now, we should get home and get cleaned up before your father gets home, ne?"  
  
She stood, lifting the small kit in her arms. "Shinobi and Yatarani need a bath.." She said in a teasing voice, Yatarani mimicked back, "Mommy needs a bath too!" He protested, hugging her.  
  
"Yes mommy needs a bath too, come on Shinobi. Lets go get ourselves cleaned up.." She started walking, the black haired boy behind her, and the white haired boy in her arms.  
  
~~ The trio soon came to a river, then laughing and struggling followed it.  
  
"M-mommy! No fair! Stop it!" Yatarani shrieked as Kaiga tickled him.  
  
"Then get in the river or I'll toss you in clothes and all.."  
  
The small kit was laughing too hard to register the threat and cried out and she pulled his shirt over his head and sat him on the bank.  
  
"Wash your face little Yatarani.. we have to get cleaned up before your father gets home."  
  
They all started washing their faces n the gentle current, the two boy splashing each other every now and then. Soon they were fairly clean and the young fox kit's shirt had been returned so they went back home. Kaiga smiled happily as she opened the door of their home. It was an abandoned temple, and very large, lucky for them it was empty as it had been for many years. They had fixed it up quite a bit over the years. It had been finished a few years before Shinobi had been born. Because of it's vast size they periodically had Kouga's tribe over which wasn't so bad. Ginta and Hakkaku were always playing with the kids, and they always cheered Kaiga up no matter what. They were a big help after that big battle; Kaiga really did miss her elder sister a lot.  
  
The children walked in and went upstairs to change; Kaiga went into the den and changed her own clothes. She wore some traditional kitsune clothes, white tunic pants and a blue over shirt that was very loose, a tighter black sleeveless shirt under it. There were silver anklets with silver crescent moons on them, she rarely wore them except for special occasions. There were also silver armlets with moons engraved into the precious metal. She began brushing her hair, straitening the messy locks. Once they were straight she pulled a red ribbon from the table and began plaiting it into a tight braid. Her hair had become rather long, down to her lower back. Her ears flicked back and forth as the familiar sound of feet treading the ground filled them, she smiled brightly, knowing whom it was. The door opened and a panting Kouga walked into the once peaceful home. He grinned at her, "You look dressed up Kitsune, is there a special occasion?"  
  
Kaiga stood up smiling, then she spun around showing him her clothes, her anklets jingled with her movements. Then she stopped, "I just felt like looking pretty for you, Koibito." She smiled and went up to him, standing on her tippy toes hugging him. Kouga returned the hug and lifted her from the ground, spinning her slightly. Kaiga giggled like she used to when her and her sister used to be attached at the hip. Her tail swished as he let her down, just hugging now.  
  
"You left really early again today, where'd you go this time?" She pulled away from his hug, sitting on the ground cross-legged. The kitsune had an overly cute pout on her face that no self-respecting adult should have as she looked to the male wolf expectantly. He gave her a helpless look, then grinned.  
  
"I just went for a run around the mountain territory, nothing much." He then smirked, laughing coolly, "Did you miss me?"  
  
"Immensely," she laughed, it was a musical sound which the wolf prince never tiered of hearing. Her green eyes sparkling like they always did. Then again, her eyes never stopped. She was almost always happy around him. It was when he was not around that worried him nowadays. There was one time when he awoke late in the night to a sad sound. It was very quiet, but with ears like his, you couldn't miss these little sounds. He looked over groggily to see the source of the noise. Kaiga was sleeping next to him, he smiled softy at the girl who he had bound himself to many years ago. The windows were open, and the full moon was out. The light hit her at such an angle, it made her seem more angelic than normal, giving her a ser-real effect. He moved lightly to push a few stray locks of hair behind a furred ear. It was at that point he stopped. She was the one making those noises that woke him up. She was whimpering, and tears ran down her cheeks. The way the moon hit her newly exposed face, it made the tears shimmer like unicorns blood. He shook her awake gently, wanting to find out what could have made her cry.  
  
"Kaiga.. Kaiga."  
  
She stirred slightly, her eyes half open. For the first time in his life, he saw A dull green gaze, never had he seen the spark of life gone from the kitsune's eyes. Not even when she was tired. Her eyes always shimmered. What was different now?  
  
"Kouga.. why'd ya wake me up? It's late."  
  
It was as if nothing had happened. Soon after, she questioned why her face was damp and I made a slight joke that I'd been drooling in my sleep. She giggled quietly and drifted back into sleep, safe in the wolf lord's arms.  
  
"Kouga? Kouga? You're spacing out on me again."  
  
He was brought back to reality as a gentle touch on the shoulder registered in his mind. "huh?"  
  
Kaiga smiled, then laughed again, "You were going to tell me something, then you spaced out on me.."  
  
Kouga would have retorted but he was cut short as something tackled him to the ground.  
  
"Hey Daddy, where'd you go today? Mommy was worried about you!" Came the slightly high pitched voice of Yatarani. He wore a white yakata with blue trim. His tail wagged profusely as he sat on Kouga's chest, hugging him. His eyes flashed with excitement. "Were you fighting a demon? Did ya kill an Oni? Did ya-did ya-did ya?"  
  
"Yeah dad, did ya fight anyone strong? Or were you just hunting?" Shinobi was the second one to 'dog pile' his father, grinning like a fool in the process. He wore a black Yakata with red trim. His ears were pointed, and he looked more like his father. He grinned, showing his fangs.  
  
"Not today. but. maybe tommorow. Do you want to come with me?" Kouga chuckled, knowing that this was something his eldest son had been wanting for a while now. He knew it was true when he say the flash in his eyes.  
  
"Really pop? Really? Ya mean it?" He was acting pretty undignified for the future wolf lord. but, he was still young. Kouga knew this, and heck, even Shinobi himself knew it. But he was really excited. His tail wagged haphazardly back and forth at he dreamed about the anticipated day. He'd been training for months upon years for the day his dad would finally let him go hunting with him.  
  
Kaiga smiled at them, her family of men. Well, one man and two boys. but, still family. She leaned back, and laid in the large den of blankets, snuggling into the warmth.  
  
Yatarani crawled off his dad and over to Kaiga, snuggling under her arm, smiling cheerfully up at her. He was still very young, and even though he'd been getting the hang of his wind powers, it still took a lot out of him. He closed his eyes, snoring quietly. His mother smiled down at him gently. She hugged him close, kissing the top of his head. "Sleep well little Yatarani." She got up and wrapped him in a blanket while he napped. Shinobi went upstairs to plot his course of action for the anticipated day, leaving both fox and wolf down stairs.  
  
Kaiga walked outside, Kouga at her heels. She sat down in the cool grass, looking at the sky. The wolf lord sat beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. The fox merely smiled, and rested her head agenst his shoulder. Her ears flickered a few times, searching for any noises. There were none. It was as if time itself stopped for those two. Finally, Kouga broke the warm silence, looking to his wife.  
  
"Kaiga. are you alright?"  
  
She looked up, smiling slightly. "Ofcourse, just thinking about Sai." She looked down, "I miss her, ya know?"  
  
Kouga put his index finger under her chin and tilted her head up gently. Emerald met glacier and for a fleeting moment, that's all there was. He leaned down and kissed the fox lightly, then pulled away, looking down at her. "You have the Yourouzoku, and Shinobi, Yatarani and I. You're not alone Kaiga."  
  
She hugged him, feeling better than she had in an hour. "I know. but thankyou for noticing.. Kouga-kun.."  
  
Kouga blushed, it'd been a while since he'd heard her call him that. In fact.. the last time was around.. before Yatarani was born. Actually, the first time was before Shinobi was born aswell. He blinked, looking down at the smiling kitsune. Her eyes had a familiar glint to them.  
  
"Kaiga."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?.."  
  
"Hmmm. no reason."  
  
Kouga sniffed Kaiga, looking at her oddly. His eyes got large and he looked at Kaiga, eyes getting wider. "K-K-K-Kaiga!"  
  
"Nani?" She looked at him funny, but her eyes sparkled with laughter.  
  
Kouga blinked, his eyes still large, "Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-y-you're. gonna.."  
  
Kaiga merely smiled a very Rin-ish smile and closed her eyes, "I'm having another baby.."  
  
At this. the Lord of Wolves and the Eastern lands. feinted.  
  
~~  
  
a/n- ah yes. that was super fun.. but alas, I need to go do the next chapter.. But what did you think of this one. and I had to make Kaiga and Kouga kiss because Kitsuneomen felt embarrassed because her and wolf did. This is what is classified as. sisterly fairness.. which should wear off in a few seconds.. well, ja ne^^ 


End file.
